Danger All Around
by alisonwashere
Summary: Amelia and Frank used to be high school sweethearts until they went their separate ways. Thirteen years later, Frank comes back into Amelia's and now her daughter's life. When Amelia and her daughter are caught up in the events taken in Hell's Kitchen, they become a number one priority for both the Daredevil and the Punisher.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Old Friend**

 _Amelia's P.O.V_

I cleaned up the counter as there was fifteen more minutes till closing. My daughter, Ginny, sat on the stool in front of me, reading her book.

"Mom, how much longer?" She asked me.

"Fifteen more minutes then we can go," I told her.

"We literally live down the street," She told me.

"Ginny, you know how much I don't like it when you're home alone. Especially in a place like Hell's Kitchen," I told her. The door opened, making the little bell ring. We both looked over to see a man walk in. I grabbed my notepad and walked over to the man who sat in a booth.

"What can I get you sir?" I asked him.

"Amelia?" I looked up to see my high school boyfriend, Frank Castle.

"Frank?" I asked in confusion and shock.

"Hi," He smiled at me.

"Hi."

"It's been a long time."

"Yeah."

"Just a black coffee please," He told me.

"Coming right up," I told him. I walked over to the coffee maker and poured him some of the coffee. Luckily, it was still warm. I gave him the cup before leaning against the counter.

"Is she your daughter?" Frank asked me.

"Yes. This is Ginny. Ginny, meet Frank. He was a friend of mine in high school," I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Frank," Ginny said, offering a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, Ginny," Frank said, shaking her hand.

"What've you been doing lately? Last time I heard, you were in the army," I told him.

"I got out a while ago. Just living low," Frank told me.

"How's living low for you?"

"Good. I see that you own a diner now," Frank told me.

"It's my grandmother's. She gave it to me as a present," I told him.

"What happened on being a traveler?" Frank smiled.

"I had to take care of Ginny," I told him.

Ginny placed her book down and stared at us. I knew what that meant. I gave her a look as she just shrugged. Frank looked over at her, since I was staring at her.

"I need a new book," She told me.

"That was your third book this week," I told her.

"I get bored," Ginny told me.

"Why don't you just hang out with your friends?" I asked her.

"I don't have any friends, mom," Ginny said.

"Read, To Kill a Mocking Bird," Frank told her.

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"To Kill a Mocking Bird. It's a classic. You'll like it," Frank told her.

"Alright," Ginny smiled.

Frank finished his coffee before putting a five on the counter. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Keep the change," He told me.

"Thanks, Frank. I hope you have a nice evening," I smiled at him.

"I hope you both have a nice evening as well. I'll see you tomorrow night," Frank said before getting ready to leave.

"Alright. Bye, Frank," I smiled.

"Nice meeting you, sir," Ginny said.

"Nice meeting you too, Ginny. Be good to your mom," Frank told her.

"I will."

Frank walked out of the diner after that. I cleaned up again before getting my coat. I put it on as Ginny got her bag and jacket.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"I'm ready mom," Ginny told me. We walked out of the diner and I locked up. We walked to our apartment complex passing by a few cat callers.

"Ignore them sweetie," I told Ginny as I pulled her closer to me.

Our apartment building wasn't the worst but it wasn't the best. The rent was fair but our neighbors weren't the best. There was one couple who argued a lot next to us. I unlocked the door and we walked inside. Ginny went to her room as I went to mine. I changed into my pajamas which were basically sweats and an old t-shirt.

I opened the window to the fire escape and climbed out. I sat on the stairs and looked over at the city. Our place wasn't the safest area but just sitting by my fire escape was okay to be out on. I looked over to the busy streets and saw barley anyone walking.

"Mom, you alright?" Ginny asked me.

"Yeah. Go to sleep. You have school tomorrow," I told her.

"Okay. Night mom," She said.

"Night, honey," I said.

She walked off as I stayed out a little longer. I decided to go back inside and get some rest.

The next morning, Ginny and I were rushing a little to get to the places we needed to be. Ginny's bus was about to come any second while I had to open up the diner.

"Have a good day at school and try to make some friends," I told her.

"That's what you tell me every day," Ginny told me.

"Because I want to constantly remind you," I tell her.

"I'll be at the diner at three again," Ginny told me.

"I already know this," I told her.

"But I want to constantly remind you," Ginny teased.

"Go to school," I told her. She smiled at me before getting on the bus that had just arrived.

Once I opened up the diner, I got everything prepared. The chef came in and started to get busy. Some people came and I took their orders. My mother owned the business and let me run it.

"Good morning, Amelia," I heard. I looked over to see my close friend, Matthew Murdock.

Matt and I were friends in college. Foggy was the one to introduce us together, thinking we could be a couple. However, we just remained friends as we felt nothing special with one another.

"Matt? What do I owe the pleasure?" I asked him.

"Can I just have a coffee today?" He asked me.

"Your usual?" I asked him.

"Yes please."

I got his coffee ready as he waited. I walked over and handed it to him personally. He put the card on the counter and I rang it up.

"How's Ginny?" He asked me.

"Fine. She's almost in high school. Can you believe it?" I asked him.

"No I can't. It just seemed like yesterday, you showed me a 3D model of her," Matt told me.

"Yeah. She grows up fast. I think she wants to own a bookstore," I told Matt.

"Send her my love for me," Matt said.

"I will."

As the day dragged on, I was glad it was almost closing time. I heard the bell ring making Ginny and I look over. We saw Frank walk over to the counter.

"One black coffee please," He told me.

"Coming right up," I nodded.

"Did you get To Kill a Mockingbird?" Frank asked Ginny.

"Yeah. I'm on chapter five," Ginny smiled softly.

"Here you go," I said, handing him the coffee.

"Thanks, Amelia," Frank smiled.

As soon as it was almost five minutes till closing, Frank handed me another five dollar bill.

"Keep the change," He told me.

"Bye, Frank!" Ginny waved. Frank waved back before leaving.

"He's hot. You should go for it mom," Ginny told me once he left.

"Ginny!" I said.

"I'm just saying mom. You need a good relationship," Ginny said.

"Or is it because you want a new dad?" I asked.

"Both."

I rolled my eyes before getting my stuff to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** _ **A New Change**_

 _Amelia's P.O.V_

Two weeks has passed and it has been the same. Ginny goes to school, I got to work, Frank comes in every thirty minutes before we close, and repeat. I started to enjoy Frank's company in the diner. On cue, Frank walked in and I handed him his black coffee.

"I'm that predictable now?" Frank chuckled.

"Yup," Ginny said, not looking up from her book.

"On us this time. We saved up on the change you keep giving us," I told him. I heard the phone ring making me look back.

"Excuse me," I told him.

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

I watched as my mom left the room. I looked over at Frank who gave me a new book. The Fault in Our Stars by John Green.

"Thanks, Frank," I smiled.

"Not a problem kid."

"Are you going to ask my mom out?" I asked him.

"Should I?"

"Yes. It's pretty obvious too," I told him.

"I'm that predictable?" Frank asked me.

"Yes."

"Will it be alright if I asked her out?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. I trust you," I smiled.

"Alright."

When my mom came back, I went back to reading.

"Amelia, since I always come here before closing, why don't I make it up to you?" Frank asked my mom.

"Oh yeah? How?" My mom asked.

"Let me take you out on a date?" Frank asked her. My mom looked at me as I gave her a thumb up.

"Alright, Frank. This Friday after my shift," Mom said.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Amelia. Bye, Ginny," Frank said.

"Bye, Frank," We said together. I looked at my mom and smiled widely.

"I knew you could move on," I said.

"Oh hush up. That means Matt or Foggy is going to babysit you," She said.

"Mom. I'm thirteen," I told her.

"Barely a teen," Mom said.

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** _ **The Date**_

 _Amelia's P.O.V_

I had changed into a black skirt and a nice light blue blouse. When I was finished getting ready, I walked out to see Matt here already.

"Hello, Matt," I said, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Amelia. Are you excited for your date tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming here to stay with Ginny," I told him.

"My pleasure. As long as I'm with her, I'm fine," Matt said.

"Hey, Matt," Ginny said, giving him a hug.

"Hi, Ginny," Matt said, giving her a kiss on the head.

"I should be back by eleven the most," I told them.

"So I should sleep over?" Matt asked me.

"If you want," I told him.

"I'll think about it," Matt smiled.

"Make sure Ginny doesn't stay up too late," I told him.

"I promise," Matt told me.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later," I said.

"Bye mom. Have fun," Ginny said.

"Behave for Matt," I told her.

"Of course I will."

"Have fun, Amelia," Matt told me, giving me a hug.

I smiled and walked out of the apartment. I smiled to myself as the thought of me moving on was in the picture.

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

"So, who's your mom going out with?" Matt asked me.

"This guy name Frank. I don't know his last name though. He and mom used to date in high school," I told him.

"Are you happy that your mom is moving on?" He asked me. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Yeah. Dad was stupid for leaving her," I told him.

"He was. Foggy wanted to break him," Matt told me.

"Foggy's cool but him against dad? I don't think so," I told him. Matt laughed a little. He knew that my dad wasn't perfect for mom.

"What do you want to do?" Matt asked me.

"Can you teach me how to read Braille?" I asked.

"Sure."

 _Amelia's P.O.V_

I went to my diner to see Frank there, waiting for me. I smiled and walked up to him.

"Hi, Frank," I smiled.

"Hey, Amelia. You look beautiful," Frank complimented.

"Aw thank you."

"Come on," Frank said.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Remember our first date?" Frank asked me.

"Yeah. We went to the movies and you did that stupid arm move on me," I said, laughing a little at the first time he did it.

"Well, if I told you that we were going to reenact our first date, what would you say?" Frank asked me.

"I'd say, let's do it," I told him.

After the movie, we started to walk around the park. Frank's arm was around me as we walked around.

"So, how was it?" Frank asked me.

"It was great," I told him.

"So tell me, what happened after high school? What happened during college?" Frank asked me.

"Well, after we separated, I went to college and met a nice guy. Or so I thought was nice. Back then I was blind. We married and had Ginny. He lost his job and had a drinking problem. He left me and sent me divorce files. Now, I'm raising Ginny by myself and working in the diner," I told Frank.

"Your ex-husband sounds like an idiot for leaving you," Frank told me.

"What about you? What happened to you" I asked him.

"Joined the military, got married, had two kids. Kind of a normal life I guess you can say," Frank said.

"What happened to your family?" I asked. I wondered what happened since we were on a date. I knew Frank was a faithful man.

"They were killed from a shooting," Frank told me.

"I'm so sorry, Frank," I said, holding his hand.

"I'm still learning to cooperate," Frank said.

"I'm here for you if you want any support what so ever," I told Frank.

"Thank you, Amelia," Frank smiled.

Ginny's P.O.V

I woke up to see Foggy with me instead of Matt. I looked around to see that Matt was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Matt?" I yawned.

"He had to do something. It's fine," Foggy said.

"Okay," I nodded.

"I heard your mom's dating again. How is that?" Foggy asked me.

"Great. She's actually happy with this dude," I told him.

"I got you something. Found this at this bookstore. I think you'll like this book," Foggy said getting a book out and giving it to me. I looked at the book and smiled. _Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring._

"I love it. Thank you," I smiled up at him.

"We want nothing but the best for our girl," Foggy said.

I smiled and flipped the pages. I looked back up at him before hearing the door. I looked over to see my mom walk in with a grin on her face.

"Hi, mom."

"Hey, Amelia. How did the date go?" Foggy asked her.

"Great. It went great," She smiled.

"Well, I should be off. I'll see you guys later," Foggy said before giving me a hug and giving mom a hug as well. Once he left, I looked up at my mom.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"Just a movie date and a walk in the park," She told me. I stared at her as she blushed.

"How come you both broke up? You seem to really like this guy," I told her.

"He wanted to join the military and I wanted to travel but I didn't have the money so I went to college," Mom told me.

"You really like this guy, huh mom?" I asked her.

"I do. I just hope things will turn out good for us," She said.

"Maybe it will," I said.

"It's getting late, you should go to bed," She said.

"More like read. Night mom," I said before giving her a kiss on the cheek and going to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:** _ **Time with the Avocados**_

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

I got off the bus and walked over to Foggy's and Matt's law firm. I had to do a project for my class which I really didn't want to do. Luckily, they were lawyers and great friends with my mom. I walked to the building and went upstairs.

"Hi, Karen," I said tossing my bag onto the floor next to a chair.

"Hey, Ginny. Ready to do your project?" She asked.

"Not really," I said.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked me.

"Bad day at school, I guess," I told her. I never liked school. Everyone were jerks and they would always try to steal my books.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I told her.

"Okay. Well, why don't' you start on your homework," Karen said. I nodded and took out my books.

After I did my homework, I helped clean and sort out papers for them. I put them into the drawers while Karen typed away onto her computer.

"So, any cute boys at school?" Karen asked me.

"No. They're all jerks," I told her.

"There's got to be one boy who's nice," Karen told me.

"Nope. Complete a-holes to be honest," I told her.

"Don't say that," Karen said.

"Sorry," I said.

After we were done, it was night time and they decided to go out.

"Why don't we go to your mom's diner and have some pie?" Matt suggested.

"Okay," I smiled.

I grabbed my backpack and we went downstairs. I linked arms with Matt to help him walk over to the diner.

"So, how was shadowing a law firm?" He asked me.

"Weird. You guys got some crazy clients," I told him.

"It's what we do," Matt chuckled.

When we went to my mom's diner, she was not doing much. We walked inside making her smile at us.

"Hey guys," She said.

"Hey, mom," I said walking over to her.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"We came to have some pies," Foggy said.

"Of course. Hey, maybe later, we can all go out to the bar later," She said. I looked over at her in shock. She rarely went out. I guess Frank must've changed her. In a good way.

"Does that mean I can be home alone?" I asked excitedly.

"Just for tonight," Mom said.

"Yes!" I said.

"You sure about that Amelia? Who knows, Ginny could throw a party," Matt joked.

"Ha ha. Like I actually have friends," I said, crossing my arms.

"I think it's time for me to start going out more," Mom told them.

"Bringing back the old Amelia, I like it," Foggy smiled.

During the night, when mom and everyone left, I stared out of my window, looking down at everyone. I watched and listened to the TV.

The news started to talk about a shooting, gaining my attention towards it. I walked over to the couch and started to watch it. I heard the door unlock and open, turning my attention to it. I saw my mom walk in with a blank expression.

"Everything okay mom?" I asked her.

"Matt and Foggy took a case. They asked me to go home," She said calmly.

"Oh," I nodded.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You have school tomorrow," She said. I looked over at the clock that read nine-forty.

"Alright. Night mom," I said before going to my room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note: Hi guys! I just want to say that the story will follow the season 2 storyline within the next chapter or the chapter after that. Thank you for the reviews as well!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:** _ **The Suspicion**_

 _Amelia's P.O.V_

I got changed for work while Ginny got ready for school. I had the TV on as we were getting ready for the day. The news was mentioning a shooting at a hospital which worried me.

Maybe I should go move somewhere else. I should take Ginny and take her to a new state. Start off somewhere new.

"That sucks," Ginny said. I looked at her as she stood nearby me, looking at the TV.

"It does. Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"Come on," I ushered her out the door.

I waved to her goodbye as she got into her bus and sat by the window. I walked to the diner and opened it up. I walked inside and got everything ready.

"Morning, Amelia," I looked up to see Frank with some bruises and cuts.

"Frank, what happened?" I asked him, walking over to him.

"I do some boxing and let's just say, the other guy looks worst," He told me.

"You need to be careful. Let me help you with that," I told him.

"You have work," Frank said.

"Kelly, can you watch the diner for me? I'll be back in just a few," I asked my waitress. Kelly was a little older but I knew I could count on her on watching the diner.

"Yes ma'am," She nodded.

"Come on, Frank," I told him before leading him to my apartment.

"Nice apartment," Frank told me as we walked in.

"Thanks. I try to keep it as nice as possible," I told him.

"Is this Ginny?" He asked, looking at a baby photo of her.

"Yup. Have a seat," I told him as I got my first aid kit. I walked over to him and got my kit ready.

"Does this remind you of anything?" Frank asked me.

"High school. When we were sophomores. You used to get into so many fights," I told him.

"Yeah. They were worth it though," Frank told me.

"I'm sure they were," I chuckled.

"Amelia, why did you give me a second chance?" Frank asked me.

"There's still a part of me that loves you. I guess I want to see where this will take us," I told Frank.

Frank gave me a smile as we stared into each other's eyes. I could feel myself lean in. I saw Frank lean in as well. As soon as our lips met, I felt like we were back as teenagers.

I felt like I was back into my teen self, kissing Frank Castle for the first time. Back to when we were crazy in love. However, something felt a little different. I could feel the love but this time, it had a hint of lust. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Reminds me of old times," Frank smiled a little.

"Except we weren't on the stairs and there's no teacher to catch us," I told him.

"Is Ginny at school?" Frank asked me.

"Yeah."

"Good," Frank said before giving me another kiss.

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

I got off the bus as soon as they stopped. I walked over to the diner in a hurry. When I walked in, I saw my mom working. I sat on the stool and got out my homework.

"Hey, sweetie," Mom said.

"Hi mom."

"How was school?"

"Boring as usual," I told her.

"It can't be all bad," She told me.

"It is," I told her.

I saw Foggy walk in with a semi worried expression. I looked at him in confusion for a bit.

"You okay, Foggy?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Just wanted to check up on you girls," Foggy told us.

"We're fine, Foggy. Do you want something to go?" Mom offered.

"I'm good. I just need to make sure you girls are okay," Foggy told us.

"Okay."

"Bye," Foggy said before leaving.

 **Author's Note: Hi guys! So the story is in season two of Daredevil now and it's gonna get interesting! I hope you guys are ready for this story to take into full action! Reviews actually encourages me to write more. I'm so sorry for the delay of updating. School was hectic for me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:** _ **Goodbye Kiss**_

 _Amelia's P.O.V_

I walked over with the coffee for Frank as he talked to Ginny. I smiled as they talked happily. I wrapped my arms around Frank as he looked up at me and smiled.

"Frank, what did you do in the army?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny," I warned.

"It's alright, Amelia. Well, I just serve my country. What more is there to talk about?" Frank told Ginny.

"I just thought you guys do a lot more. At least that's what some kids talk about at school," Ginny shrugged.

"Yeah, well, the kids in school are probably feeding you lies," Frank said.

"You're right," Ginny nodded.

"Amelia, are you girls okay? With the Punisher running around and the danger?" Frank asked me.

"We're fine, Frank. We do our normal routine and no one gets hurt," I told him.

"I just want to make sure. You girls are important to me now and I just want you both to be okay," Frank told me.

"We're alright, Frank," I smiled. He leaned up and gave me a kiss. When he pulled away, he took a sip of his coffee.

"You drink a lot of coffee," Ginny pointed out.

"I do."

"You get enough sleep?" I asked Frank.

"Yup."

"It's getting late," I said, looking up at the clock.

"I'll walk you girls home," Frank said.

We got our things and walked out. I closed up the shop and we walked home. Ginny was ahead of Frank and I which made me happy to see her safe. When we reached to our apartment, I opened the door for Ginny.

"Amelia, can I talk to you?" Frank asked me.

"Of course," I said. I stood out in the hall with him, waiting for what he was going to say next.

"You and Ginny are both important to me," Frank said.

"You're important to us too," I tell him.

Frank cupped my cheeks and gave me a long kiss. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around him. We kissed to what felt like forever. I smiled into the kiss as he held me so close to him. When he pulled away, he gave me one more peck on the lips before pulling away fully.

"I'll see you later?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I'll see you later," Frank told me before giving me a kiss.

"If you want, Ginny doesn't have school tomorrow. Maybe we can do something," I told him.

"I'll think about it," Frank smiled before leaving. I nodded as he left.

I walked inside the apartment and saw Ginny on the couch smirking at me. I closed the door and locked it.

"What?"

"You love him," She told me.

"Do you even know what love is?" I asked her.

"Yeah. It's this warm feeling you get when you see that person. You want to protect them and be there for them. Parent and child love, that's different. What you and Frank have, that's something special," She told me.

"No more romance books for you," I joked.

"You know I'm right," Ginny defended. I laughed a little. I shook my head at my daughter.

"You have no school tomorrow. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Visit Matt and Foggy," She said.

"Alright. We can visit them tomorrow if they're not too busy," I told her.

"Cool."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:** _ **The Truth**_

 _Amelia's P.O.V_

I stared in shock and disbelief from what I saw on the news. I watched as the heartbreaking news for me and Ginny popped up. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed my bottle of wine. I poured some into a glass and took a sip.

"Mom?" I heard Ginny call out.

"Don't come in!" I told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Just don't," I told her.

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

It's been almost an hour since I've been locked into my room. I cracked my door open and walked out to the kitchen. I saw my mom with an empty bottle of wine and a half empty bottle of whiskey.

"Mom?" I asked, slightly scared and worried.

"Ginny," Mom hiccupped. She had tear stains on her face making me even more worried.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked now scared.

"Frank… he's a criminal!" She yelled.

I ran to the house phone and called, Matt. After five rings, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Matt, its Ginny. Mom's drunk and she's never drunk around me after what happened to dad. Please come over," I said.

"I'm on my way."

"Mom, please stop drinking," I said once Matt got off the phone with me.

"No," She snapped. I ran to the front door and walked out. I sat on the floor and leaned against the closed door.

I felt tears fall from my eyes. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. I leaned my head onto my knees as I silently cried.

"Ginny?" I heard. I looked up and wiped my tears away. I saw Matt walking over to the door.

"Matt," I said, running over to him and giving him a hug.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"Mom said that Frank was a criminal but I didn't know what she meant," I explained to him.

"Ginny, what's the name of Frank's last name?" Matt asked me.

"Castle? Frank Castle," I told him.

"Ginny, when we go inside, pack a bag. You're staying with me tonight. I know how your mom gets when she drinks," Matt told me.

I nodded and we went inside. I ran to my room and packed. I walked back out and passed by the bookshelf. I saw mom's old yearbook making me grab it. I walked over to see my mom on the couch, passed out. I walked over to Matt and we left the apartment.

 _Matt's P.O.V_

I called Foggy as soon as I came back home with Ginny. She left to go change while I waited for Foggy. The door opened and I knew it was Foggy from his heartbeat.

"What happened?" Foggy asked.

"Amelia got drunk. Badly," I told him.

"How's Ginny?"

"Safe now. I think the girls have a connection to Frank Castle," I told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when Ginny said Amelia was dating a guy name Frank?" I asked Foggy.

"Yes."

"I think it's the same Frank as the Punisher," I told him.

"You mean to tell me, Amelia was dating a criminal and she didn't know about it?" Foggy asked.

"Mom was blinded by love. What do you expect?" We heard Ginny say.

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

I walked over and gave Foggy a hug. He hugged me back as I looked at the two.

"Ginny, I think it'll be best if you stayed here with me for a bit alright?" Matt asked me.

"No. Mom needs me," I told him.

"Ginny, your mom is never in the best state when it comes to bad news. Look, you're going to stay with us for a while just until your mom gets better. Okay?" Matt told me. I nodded at him before going to his couch. I sat down and took out mom's yearbook.

I heard Matt and Foggy talking a bit but I didn't hear them. I was flipping through some pages of my mom's yearbook until I reached the autograph pages. I saw a long detailed letter to her that took almost a page; front and back. I read through it before my eyes widen at who had written it.

"What do you have there, Ginny?" I shut the yearbook and looked at Foggy.

"Nothing. I'm tired. I think I should go to sleep," I told them.

"You can have my room, Ginny," Matt told me.

"Are you sure? I can take the couch," I told him.

"No. It's fine. I've had worst," Matt told me.

"Okay, good night Foggy. Night Matt," I said before going to Matt's room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:** _ **Decision**_

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

I woke up and got out of bed. I walked over to the living room where Matt was asleep. I went back to his room and quickly got changed. I walked back out and woke up Matt.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"You're going to be late for work," I told him.

"Thanks, Ginny."

I waited for him to get ready. I looked back into my mom's yearbook and reread the message.

After Matt got ready, we went to his office. I helped him out by linking arms with him so he wouldn't use his cane.

"I told Foggy to call your mom. He's going to check up on her later," Matt told me.

"Okay."

We walked inside the office where I saw Foggy there. I walked over to Foggy and gave him a hug.

"Hi kid," Foggy said.

"Morning. We, uh, have anything for breakfast?" Matt asked Foggy.

"You hungry or hungover?" Foggy asked.

" Both," Matt said making Foggy and I laugh a little.

" All right, you need some potassium, some electrolytes, and a jolt of caffeine. I'll give you, uh," Foggy looked around before snapping his fingers.

"The last piece of Mrs. DiNizio's peach cobbler, which is the last piece of anything in this office," Foggy told Matt.

"I guess our finances haven't improved since last week," Matt said.

"Yeah, well, clients don't respond well to a "closed" sign," Foggy told Matt. Matt let out a sigh.

"Yeah, it's my fault. I'm sorry, Foggy."

"Don't be." Punisher off the street. I'm hoping Reyes will get her jackboot off our neck and this office can go back to normal," Foggy said, sitting down.

"Oh, yeah? Normal? What's that?" Matt asked him. The door opened making me move over to see Karen walk in with three coffees.

"Matt. Uh, good morning," I heard Karen say.

" Hey, Karen," Matt said. I helped Karen close the door behind her.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Uh, not so much. You?"

"Me? Yeah, sure. I mean..."

" Is that coffee I can smell?" Matt asked.

"Hmm?"

" Coffee."

" Uh, yeah, um Yeah, arabica for all," Karen stammered. I looked at Foggy who had a smile on his face.

" For everyone. I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't know you would be here," Karen said.

"It's fine. It was unexpected and unplanned," I told her.

"Her mom had a breakdown and she's not the best when it comes to those. She spent the night with me," Matt said.

"Well, later, why don't we both grab something to eat," Karen asked me.

"Sure," I smiled.

" Okay. Let's talk business. Potential clients. Real ones. With bank in the bank," Foggy said.

" Uh, actually, yeah, can we, uh talk about these first? The, uh, press is still painting Castle like he's nothing more than some deranged lunatic," Karen said walking to her desk to put her things down. She had some newspapers making me look through them.

" Well, it's not like our boy was out collecting for the Red Cross," Foggy said.

"I know. I know, but-"

"You think there's more to the story," Matt said for her.

"Exactly. I mean, five different papers and not a word about the bullet he took to the brain, or his military record, or his family," Karen said.

"My mom and I can defend him. We knew him before we found out about this. Plus, him and mom go back," I told them.

"Uh, his family?" Matt asked.

" Um Okay, uh I found this photograph. It's of him and his wife and kids at the carousel," Karen said as she took out a framed picture.

" You found it where?" Matt asked her.

"I sort of broke into his house," Karen admitted.

"You did what?" Foggy asked.

"What?"

"It was ill-advised, I know," Karen said.

"Not to mention dangerous," Matt pointed out.

"And illegal," Foggy said.

" Yeah It's all that. All of that. And I don't need a lecture or I will take those coffees back, okay?" Karen said. Foggy scoffed a bit before taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"Thank you. Okay, it's not just about the press. The DA's office released their statement and it's full of holes, too. Something big is going on here, guys, and it all circles back to Frank Castle," Karen told us.

"Oh, no, no, no," Foggy started.

"Foggy-"

" No, come on, we successfully dodged a metaphorical bullet and quite a few literal ones. We need to be done with the crazy, guys. We need normal," Foggy said before leaving the office. I looked at the two of them before pulling out my phone.

"I should call my mom," I said.

"Stay close," Matt said. I walked to his office and called up my mom.

"Ginny?" She asked.

"Mom," I said.

"I'm so sorry sweetie," She told me.

"Mom, I know you're heartbroken and I understand why. I know that you're not in the best state when it comes to heartbreak because I remember Foggy telling me a story on how he and Matt took care of me when dad left. I just wanted to say that I'm safe and okay," I told her.

"Sweetheart, I never wanted you to see me like this," She told me.

"I know mom. I think I should stay with Foggy or Matt for a while," I told her.

"I understand. Just please call me every day so I know you're alright," She told me.

"I will. I'm going to pick up more of my clothes and stay with Matt," I told her.

"Make sure it's alright first," She told me.

"Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too, mom," I said before letting a tear fall from my eye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:** _ **The Start of the Search**_

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

I walked over to Karen who sat in her desk.

"Karen, can I help?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"I mean with Frank. I know he has a good heart and that the press is making him sound bad but I know he's a good guy," I told her.

"Ginny, this could be dangerous."

"I know and I'll accept the consequences but I want to help," I told her.

"I was about to go somewhere. Maybe you can help me there," She told me.

"Okay."

We went to some kind of news place. I followed her to a man who was looking through some papers.

"Excuse me, uh, Mr. Ellison?" Karen asked getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt. My name is Karen Page. I was a friend of-"

"Ben. Yeah, I remember," He said, looking at her. He started to walk away making us follow him.

"Look, I think that I owe you an apology. At the funeral, I thought that you-"

"Forget it. Look, Ben," Mr. Ellison let out a sigh, "Ben was a real pain in my ass. So it follows that his friends would be, too."

"Excuse you sir, children are present," I said. Mr. Ellison looked down at me,

"What can I do for you?" He asked us.

"Well, I don't think you're gonna like my answer. I'd like to talk to you about the Frank Castle article," Karen said.

"I know, terrifying," Mr. Ellison said.

"Also inaccurate," Karen said. Mr. Ellison sighed at her.

"Look that article was corroborated by multiple sources. NYPD, DA's office, we even had some eyewitnesses."

"Yes, everything that you reported is correct. It's what you haven't reported that bothers me. The article is inaccurate by omission," Karen said making the man stop. He looked around before looking back at us.

"Okay, come here, come here. Excuse me, please. Go," He told people in a room.

"Did you know that two years ago, Lieutenant Frank Castle was awarded the Navy Cross for his service in Afghanistan, right? That's second only to the Medal of Honor. This guy is a war hero," Karen asked him.

"Military history is the first thing we search whenever there's a mass shooting. So, we know that he was a Marine recruit, and we know that he went in as a kid, but there's no evidence that he actually served.

"I've seen the medal, engraved with Castle's name, next to a photograph of him shaking the secretary's hand."

"Are you suggesting that his work was classified?"

"I don't know, but… but I would assume."

"Don't assume. Where'd you see it?"

"Uh, not important."

"Pretty important.

"Look, your article also states that he had no known relatives, but every paper in New York says that," Karen said.

"Well, that was in the press briefing issued by the DA's office."

"He had a family. He had a wife, Maria Elizabeth, a daughter, Lisa Barbara, and a son, Frank Junior," Karen told him.

"Had?"

"All dead. Killed around the same time that Castle was hospitalized for a gunshot wound to the head."

"What? So what, you're saying that he murdered his family and then shot himself? Some sort of PTSD murder-suicide attempt?" Mr. Ellison asked.

"He would never do that," I defended.

"No, see, if that's what had happened, the DA would have put it in her brief, in flashing neon if she could, because that supports her story that he's a psychopath."

"So, what do you think really happened?"

"That's what I don't know yet. But if we could dig through your files or I could check into your back issues, maybe I could figure it out. And anything that I find, anything that I can prove..."

"The Bulletin gets the exclusive," Mr. Ellison said.

"Deal," Karen said.

"Okay, deal," Karen and I smiled a bit.

"Uh-uh don't do any somersaults yet," Mr. Ellison said, ruining our fun.

"Kill joy," I said.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine?" He said.

"I look like sunshine but I can act like a storm," I told him.

"Poetic," He told me.

"I read a lot."

We went to a room filled with boxes. I looked around making me surprise.

"All the… uh… All the servers were completely wiped in the incident," Mr. Ellison said. Karen and I sighed.

"Decades, just," Mr. Ellison imitated an explosion sound," gone. So, um, we keep hard copies of everything now."

"Jeez! Are they in any kind of order?" Karen asked as we looked around.

"Um, you know, roughly. I would…I would start, uh, down here," Mr. Ellison suggested.

"Okay. Uh, thanks," Karen said.

"Uh-huh," Mr. Ellison started to laugh.

" What?" Karen asked him.

"Oh uh, nothing, I'm just thinking, uh, somewhere Ben Urich is looking down, and just… getting a real kick out of all this. Have fun," He told us.

"You know for old people, I'm surprise they don't organize this. This is really bugging me," I said.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Now we can get through this faster," Karen told me.

"I'll start off over on the other side," I told her.

"Alright."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:** _ **Connections**_

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

I was looking through everything I could find. I heard the door open making me look to see Mr. Ellison with coffee and water. He handed me the water.

"Thank you," I said.

"Hey," He said to Karen.

"Hey," She said.

"It's been whoa, three hours," Mr. Ellison said.

"Crap. Foggy and I were suppose to get dinner at my mom's diner," I said.

"Oh, God. And I'm almost late for dinner. Thanks," Karen said.

"Any luck?"

"Well, these are all the papers from the week that Castle was shot. I've been through each one of them three times, and there's not a single mention of Castle, his family. Not even a John Doe that matches. Just nothing," Karen said.

" Well, you know, people are shot every day. It doesn't always make the paper. Cleavered Cleavers."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Ah, just an old newspaper adage, right? If horror befalls a family you can paint as all-American, it makes the front page. So, if the Castles are not in this paper, it's because somebody wants to keep it quiet."

"Well, shit," Karen sighed.

"April 14th. When was the Castle family murdered?" Mr. Ellison asked us.

"Well, I figure it's gotta be sometime that week, right?" Karen asked him.

"You know, I cannot remember my…my kids' birthdays, but violent, soul-sucking events are just seared into my brain. Figures, right? Ah, yes, yes. Okay, gang-on-gang violence. No civilians were reported injured, so nobody cared. It took me a week to get this in the paper. Here. Three gangs, Central Park, mid-day. They shot each other to shit. It was a total massacre. Mexican Cartel, Dogs of Hell-," Mr. Ellison said, showing us a paper.

" Kitchen Irish."

"Kitchen Irish."

"Those were all the three-"

" That the Punisher gunned down," Mr. Ellison finished Karen.

"There's gotta be a connection, right?" I asked.

"Right."

"Oh, my God," Karen said.

"What?"

"Oh, my God."

"What?" I asked. We followed her to her bag where she pulled out the picture. It was the same picture she showed Matt, Foggy, and me earlier.

"This is it. This is where his family was killed. Shit, what do I do now?" Karen asked.

"Confirm it," Mr. Ellison said.

"Can I borrow this?" Karen asked him.

"Yeah, sure. Just a little reminder Bulletin gets the exclusive, right?"

"You got it, boss. Come on, Ginny," She said.

"Wait, you're going now? Really?"

Karen grabbed my hand and we ran out. We hauled for a cab who came to us.

"I'm going to drop you off at the diner first before leaving. Got it?" Karen asked me.

"Okay."

"Ginny, remember this. Don't tell anyone on what we found. Okay?" Karen said.

"My lips are sealed," I told her.

"Good girl."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:** _ **Visiting Frank**_

Ginny's P.O.V

I stayed with Foggy that night. I guess Matt and Karen went out on a date. I went to school while Foggy went to work.

"That Frank guy sounds pretty cool," I heard. I stopped in the hallway to listen.

"What do you mean?"

"He knows guns and all that crap. And he killed like how many people?"

"He's a criminal," I heard.

I walked away from the hallway and went through the longer way of getting to my class.

After school, I walked out of my school to go to the bus. I walked in and put on my headphones. I listened to my music as I waited to go to the office.

Once I got off the bus, I went straight to the office. I walked upstairs to see a man walk out of it. I looked at him in confusion as I walked inside.

"I'm here," I said out loud.

"Don't get too comfortable. We might be going out," I heard Matt said.

"Alright," I said. I saw that they were in an office talking. I saw Karen walk out before smiling at me.

"Hi, Karen," I said.

"Hey, Ginny. How was school?" She asked me.

"I heard kids talk about Frank," I told her.

"What did they say?"

"He's a criminal but there are some kids who think he's pretty cool," I told her.

"Karen. Ginny, grab your stuff. We're going to the hospital," Foggy yelled out.

"Why are we going to the hospital?" I asked.

"We're going to see Frank," Karen told me. I looked up at her and smiled a bit.

"You can't have cell phones in this area, sir!" I heard a nurse yell as soon as we walked inside.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Reporters," Foggy told him. I held onto Matt as he held onto me protectively.

"Looks like every outlet in town wants a word with Castle," Karen said before walking to the front desk.

"Or a report on who does. Come on," Foggy said. We started to walk to the front door until a nurse stopped us.

"You press?" She asked us.

" Uh, no, attorneys and intern," Matt said. Foggy and I started to take out some sort of ID.

"IDs?" I showed them my school card making the guard look at me. Karen came over and showed her ID.

"Sorry, no one under eighteen can be behind these doors," The cop said.

"Oh," I frowned.

"She's helping us on this case. Like we said, intern," Matt said.

"Sorry. Intern or not, no one under eighteen," The cop said.

"This is Hell's Kitchen. I'm not too safe being out here alone with grown adults. Also, he's my god father," I said pointing to Matt.

"Can we just make one exception. We'll keep a tight leash on her," Foggy said. I gave the cop and nurse a sad and disappointed look that I knew could work on anyone.

"Fine. But I need to check your backpack," He told me.

"This much spotlight concern anyone else? I mean, we're about to step onto a big proscenium stage here. And how do I know what proscenium means? Because I did theater in summer camp which is exactly the kind of thing that these reporters will find out if they start digging into me," Foggy said as we were in the elevator. The doors opened and we turned around.

"Come on, jazz hands," Matt said as we walked out. A cop stopped us making me hold onto Matt.

"What the hell are you three doing here? And why is there a kid here?" A man in a suit asked.

"Brett! You're wearing a tie, and it's not a clip-on," Foggy said.

"This ain't a good time, Foggy," The man told him.

"How'd you get babysitting duty, Sergeant?" Foggy asked.

"A detective sergeant now."

"A promotion?" Karen said.

"Uh, just lucky. Top dogs like the press of a good collar."

"Yeah, and the cops that get 'em. Congratulations, Detective," Matt said.

"I'm sorry, but the area is restricted beyond this point. You can't be here. Especially the young girl holding onto Matt," The detective said.

" What if we have business with Frank Castle?" Foggy asked him.

"Business? Guy's barely conscious."

"Our firm wants to represent him," Matt said.

"Man's already got a lawyer," Brett said.

"Yeah, we met that benchwarmer. Not the freshest fish the city could've drummed up, but he's in the running," Foggy said.

"Brett, we feel Nelson and Murdock is better equipped to represent Mr. Castle's best interests. Certainly over that of his current legal counsel," Matt told Brett.

" Look, I don't ask questions, but every firm in the city's passed this one by. Must be a reason. You're chasing the wrong ambulance," Brett told us.

"DA wants the death penalty," I heard Matt whisper.

"The public defender is all but ready to roll over and help," Karen said.

"They'll even extradite Castle out of New York if that's what it takes," Matt said.

"So we thought he'd respond to our strategy of, you know, keeping him alive," Foggy told him.

"Come over here. Look, none of this is my problem. But all I know is, you go up against this DA and lose? The only funeral to attend will be your firm's. You're talkin' career suicide," Brett told us.

"If we walk away we're letting him die," Matt told him.

"I'm not sure if I want her in," Brett said looking down at me. I looked over at Matt and tugged on his jacket. He leaned down enough for me to whisper into his ear.

"Am I allowed to tell him that my mom and him dated and that I have stuff on Frank?" I asked him.

"Yes. Make sure you tell him that you're our intern," Matt told me. I looked back at Brett and smiled.

"I'm their intern and I know things about Frank personally," I told him.

"She's harmless, Brett," Foggy told him.

"Alright."

"Bags and briefcases get searched. Do not give Castle anything. Do not take anything from him. Arms up," Brett told us. I went in first, giving them my school bag. They used the metal detector on me until I heard a beeping sound. I started to panic until I realized it was near my ears.

"My earrings," I told them.

"Take it off," I did so and they cleared me.

"They already searched us when we came in downstairs," Foggy told him.

"Yeah? And we're gonna do it again. Everything's been removed from inside the room. He's tied down, but keep your distance and mind the tape. Do not step past it or I get to make my dream come true and arrest you," Brett said.

He opened the door, letting us in. We walked inside to the empty room. I looked over at Frank.

"Oh, my God," Karen said. I could feel my heart break as I saw Frank in the bed strapped up like some sort of animal. I stood behind Foggy.

"Matt, the tape," Foggy warned as Matt walked over.

"Frank Castle. My name is Matthew Murdock. These are my associates, Franklin Nelson and Karen Page."

"Yeah. I know who you are. You protect shitbags," Frank said.

"We came here today to make you an offer. We don't want money for our services, we're not interested in fame or free advertising. Weren't even assigned to your case. We don't have to be here. But you take a quick look around, you'll notice we're the only ones who are. As you may well know, your list of enemies extends well beyond the gangs you've killed. You're very good at making powerful enemies. And the day you were admitted to Metro-General for the round you took to the head, a do-not-resuscitate order was placed on you," Matt told Frank.

"And a shoot-to-kill order, just a few days ago," Foggy said.

"We know, because we heard it given," Karen said.

"These orders were issued by the District Attorney. And the fact that she's had it in for us ever since we started asking questions tells us we're on the right track. Someone in the DA's office wants you dead, Mr. Castle and we'd like to know why. You let us take your case; we can soften your sentence, and give you a shot. Maybe even find out who's responsible for what happened to you. We're talking about your life, Mr. Castle. We can help you keep what's left of it," Matt told Frank.

"Yeah. Kinda like what you did for Grotto, huh?" Frank asked him. Karen walked over to him, pulling out the picture.

"Karen. Karen! Karen!" We said trying to stop her.

"Foggy!" Matt said, needing backup.

"You want answers? So do we, but none of us will get them if you're dead," Karen said, showing him the picture.

"Where did you get that?" Frank asked her.

"From your home," Karen told him.

"You were in my home? Why were you in my house?" Frank asked getting mad.

" Who's in there? What? Open the door! Open."

"You go in my house," Frank started.

"Someone is lying about what happened to your family, Mr. Castle," Karen said.

"You, four, out! Now!" A woman said, clearly mad. I ran over to Frank who looked at me.

"Ginny?"

"Frank, I know you. You had a motivation. Frank, please let them help you," I said.

"Ginny, we have to go," Foggy said pulling me back.

"Think about your family. Think about me and my mom. Think of my mom, Frank," I said to him as Foggy pulled me out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:** _ **Surprise, Surprise**_

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

We walked out of the room as I still felt heartbroken. I held onto Foggy as he looked down at me.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Foggy asked. I nodded at him.

"Excuse me," The woman said.

"How can we help you, Ms. Reyes?" Matt asked, turning around to face her.

"Get your things and go," She said to us.

"Rude much?" I asked her.

"Uh, we have a little bit of business here left," Matt told her.

"Frank Castle already has counsel. So, unless you've asked the public defender for permission to speak to his client, you are in violation of New York legal ethics," She told us.

"We spoke to the PD this morning. To be honest, he doesn't seem all that prepared to tackle this case. Although, he did mention the conversation that you had with him yesterday," Matt said.

"Matt Murdock, is it?" Ms. Reyes asked him.

"Yeah, pleasure to meet you," Matt said.

"Mmm-hmm. You have a reputation of being a smart man, . And since your colleagues seem unable to grasp the hornets' nest they keep kicking, let me direct this at you. Leave this ward, leave this man, leave this entire case behind before you wake up six feet under the ash that was your reputation and promising legal career," Ms. Reyes told him

"We have a right to a private conversation with a prospective client," Matt said.

"Not if there's a conflict of interest," She reminded him.

"And what conflict is that?"

"Elliot Grote. You can't represent Castle when one of his victims was your former client," She reminded Matt.

"Alleged victim," Foggy pointed out.

"All the same," She said.

"Representing Grotto might have complicated matters, but then again, all evidence of our work with him and our deal with you seems to have disappeared from public record. It's almost as if someone didn't want it known that you violated a witpro contract, jeopardized the safety of said witness, and then ordered a shoot-to-kill on Castle," Matt said. I smiled up at Matt and Foggy.

"But I guess Ms. Reyes could just confess to that when she files this conflict of interest complaint. We have our case files to back up our story. How's your side looking?" Foggy said.

"The fact of the matter is, Ms. Reyes, the only person who shouldn't be here right now is you. Seeing as it's a breach of ethics for the prosecuting attorney to communicate with the defendant without his assigned legal counsel present. So, if you'll excuse us, we'd like to resume convincing Mr. Castle that, unlike his current legal counsel, we can actually help him," Matt said.

"You already did," Brett said.

"What?" Ms. Reyes asked.

"Castle doesn't want the public defender. Says Nelson and Murdock are his lawyers now," Brett said.

Thank you, Detective Sergeant. If you'll excuse us. Foggy, do you have my cane? Thank you," Matt said as we started to walk away. We went to an empty room to talk in.

"Finally feel like we have the upper hand against that woman," Karen said.

"Yeah, she bluffs well, but she'll negotiate. She doesn't want this going to trial," Matt told her. I sat on the bed as they talked.

"Of course. She wants it to end quickly, so she can move on to burying us," Foggy said.

"Just deal with one problem at a time," Matt told him.

"So where are we supposed to start?" Foggy asked.

"Let's have the charges and evidence summary brought in here. We can weed through it and work out what terms we want directly with Frank. It'll save time," Matt told him

"Can't believe this is happening," Karen said.

"Oh, this is happening all right," Foggy told her. There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah, come in," Matt said.

"Car service for a Mr. Murdock," A man in a suit said.

"Car service?" Foggy asked.

"Fancy," I said.

"Um it's, uh, not a very good time," Matt told him.

"My employer was quite insistent."

"His employer?" Foggy asked.

"Yeah, the new, the new client. Um, could you just give us a minute?" Matt asked him. The man left making Karen closed the door.

"Yeah, the… That new client I mentioned, um, I forgot I scheduled a meeting," Matt lied. I raised my eyebrow at him as he tried to cover this up.

"When?" Foggy asked him.

"I guess it's now, I suppose."

"Seriously? After you insisted we come here?"

"Foggy, you saw the bank deposit."

"What kind of client sends a driver anyways?" Karen asked.

"The kind that pays. A lot. I know the timing is awful, um..."

"It's okay, just go. Go," Foggy told him.

"All right. Um, call me with any issues. This shouldn't take long, anyway," Matt said.

"I'm sorry," Matt told Karen.

"No, it's okay," Karen told him before they kissed each other's cheeks,

"Whoa," Foggy and I said together. The both of them turned to us.

"Okay. Is this officially happening? Are you guys dating?" Foggy asked them.

"Ooh. Mixing business with pleasure," I teased.

"Uh, we're ooh."

"Uh, we-"

"Um not… not labeling it," Karen chuckled.

"You know, why don't I… Why don't I walk you out?" Karen told Matt. I looked at Foggy who had a bunch of mixed emotions.

"This is great. I can't wait to tell mom," I said.

"Speaking of your mom, I spoke to her. She got rid of all her alcohol and she's sobering up. I think it's safe for you to go home," Foggy told me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Unless you're not comfortable," Foggy told me.

"No. I want to go home. I miss my mom," I told him.

"Okay. I'll drop you off home," He told me.

"Thanks, Foggy," I smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:** _ **Home Sweet Home**_

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

I went home since it was a school night. I walked to our apartment door and I knocked on it. My mom opened the door making her tear up a bit.

"Mom," I said hugging her.

"Ginny. I'm so sorry. I feel like such a horrible mother," She said.

"It's alright mom. I know what you were going through," I told her. We got inside and I put my backpack on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah. A little," I told her.

"Okay. I'll cook your favorite," She told me.

"Thanks mom," I smiled. I went to take a shower and to change into my pajamas.

Once I was done taking a shower and got changed, I walked to the kitchen were my mom was cooking.

"So tell me. What did you do while you stayed with Matt and Foggy?" She asked me.

"I just stuck around with them as they did their law stuff," I told her.

"Oh. How was that?" She asked me.

"Kinda boring. Kinda fun," I told her.

"I see."

"School's been boring too," I told her.

"You always complain about school," Mom said.

"I know. You probably miss it though," I told her.

"I do."

I decided not to tell her about Frank. I can't push her anymore. After dinner, I went to my room and fixed some things. I grabbed my phone and went to the terrace. I sat on the stairs and called up Foggy. He answered after the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Foggy?" I asked him.

"What's wrong kid?" He asked me.

"Can you tell Frank something for me?" I asked him.

"Uh sure."

"Tell him to listen to you guys. Tell him that before my mom reunited with him, she was lonely and so was I. Can you just tell him that my mom and I need him back? Also, can you tell him that I finished his book and that the ending made me cry?" I asked him.

"Of course. I'll talk to you later," Foggy told me.

"Thanks Foggy," I said before hanging up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:** _ **The People of New York vs Frank Castle Part One**_

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

Today was Frank's trial. Luckily, Matt needed us to hopefully change the jury's mind on Frank. Mom and I dressed up as we went to the trial. I sat down on the chair behind Foggy while mom sat behind Matt. I watched as people filled up the room. I saw the lady that yelled at Matt and Foggy from before.

She looked around before looking at me. I glared at her for a bit before looking at my mom. I tapped on her shoulder, making her look at me.

"Do you think Frank will make it out of here okay?" I asked.

"Might be tough but who knows," Mom told me.

"The trial of The People of New York v. Frank Castle is now in session," We heard. We looked over to see Frank walk in with his prison uniform. He had cuffs on him making me and my mom gasp a little.

After the first part of the trial, I went to Matt's and Foggy's law firm to help out. I was organizing some files as they were all messed up.

"I am considering writing a long complaint letter for the intern that had to do this," I told Karen.

"You do that sweetie."

"How do you feel on not going to school?" Foggy asked me.

"Feels great."

When the trial was about to begin, Matt thought it'd be best if I stayed home. Since my mom had a connection with him and the cops and the press now know, I would be a target to blame if some kid came home telling their parents that I tried to convince that Frank was a good guy.

"How is your mom handling this?" Foggy asked me.

"She's alright. She's letting Wendy run the diner for a bit until this thing ends."

"Is it affecting the business?" Karen asked.

"No. Mom did an interview telling that we had no knowledge of Frank murdering people. Since mom has a great relationship with her customers, they're helping convince others that she's not so bad," I told her.

"That's good for you guys."

"I guess."

The next day, was the trial again. I sat behind Foggy as I looked over at Frank who was next to Karen. I wasn't allowed to talk to him. I noticed that Matt wasn't here yet and the trial was about to proceed soon.

"All rise. Court is now in session, the Honorable Judge Cynthia Batzer presiding. Indictment number 1986-4447, The People v. Frank Castle," A security guard said. We all stood up for the judge who walked in.

"Be seated," She told us.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the defendant has been indicted for several serious crimes. But I'm instructing you, as a point of law..."

I didn't really pay any attention. I was busy looking around the room to pay attention. When I looked at Frank, he turned around to look at me and my mom. I smiled softly at him. He didn't do the same though.

"Ms. Reyes, are the People ready to begin opening statements?" I heard the judge say.

"More than ready, Your Honor," Ms. Reyes told her before standing up and walking over to the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury Frank Castle brutally tortured and murdered 30 people. Thirty that we know of. He took the law into his own hands. Acted as judge, jury, and most violent executioner. And you will hear that the defendant's victims were criminals, but the victims are not on trial here today, and justice does not belong in the hands of a man like Frank Castle. This isn't the Wild West. Justice is served here in a court of law. And it is up to each of you to take back the city from lawless vigilantes like Frank Castle. This man is no hero. He's a serial killer. And he is guilty. Thank you," Ms. Reyes told the jury.

"Mr. Nelson, are you prepared to make your opening statement?" The judge asked Foggy.

"Mr. Nelson? Mr. Nelson, are you reserving the right to make your statement at a later time?" The judge asked him.

"No, Your Honor, um the defense is ready to proceed. Uh, ladies and gentlemen of the jury the defendant, Frank Castle, is not... ... Mr. Castle is as much a victim No, he's not. Okay, so you're 19, standing in hot sand sun burning down noise yelling, gunfire. The only thing that you know for sure is that you're surrounded by an enemy that wants you dead. But you do it. You endure it. Why? Because you have orders. And you have a duty. And also because your life doesn't end here. You have people you love waiting at home. Because aside from being a decorated marine the man before you is a good husband and an excellent father. Frank Castle returned from the hell of war wanting nothing more than to pick up his life. But his wife, young son, and daughter were brutally murdered by criminals, and no one, not the police and certainly not the District Attorney stepped up to make it right. See, Frank Castle never came home. He just traded in one war zone for another. This trial isn't about vigilantes. It's about the failure of the justice system. And how one man, Frank Castle, is being used as a pawn to cover up that system's mistakes. The prosecution wants blood. But as the judge just said to get it, they have to prove their case beyond a reasonable doubt. So all I'm asking of you today keep an open mind. That's all, Your Honor," Foggy said. After his opening, I saw Matt walk in.

After the case, we started to head out. I saw a bunch of press coming to us making my mom pull me closer to her.

"Amelia, what do you have to say about the case?"

"Is it true that you and your daughter were involved with the killings?" I gave the man who asked that question a dirty look. We quickly went inside a taxi before they could ask us any questions. Mom gave the driver our address so we could get home.

"Ginny, if anyone asks you questions about the case, you can't say anything about it or about Frank," Mom told me.

"But I want to help convince people that he's a good guy," I told her.

"I know you do but this could be dangerous for you. Just promise me that you won't," She told me.

"Okay. I won't," I told her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:** _**The People of New York vs Frank Castle Part Two**_

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

The next day, we sat there watching a doctor stating his statement. After Reyes's team asked him questions, it was Matt's turn to talk.

"Dr. Gregory Tepper, how long have you been medical examiner for the city of New York?" Matt said.

" Uh, 14 years, uh, give or take," The doctor said.

"And how many death certificates would you estimate you've signed in that time?" Matt asked him.

"Huh? Um, I don't, uh."

"It's probably in the tens of thousands."

"Objection, Your Honor, leading the witness," I rolled my eyes, bored out of my mind.

"I'm not sure where."

"Mr. Murdock..."

"I have something I need to say," I sat up more, intrigued on what was going to happen.

"Doctor?" The judge said.

"Your Honor, I'm sorry, but I have to, on the record I need to say something about what I did," The doctor said.

"Clear the gallery," The judge said.

"Yes, Your Honor. All jury members please exit back to the deliberation room. Everyone in the gallery, please make your way out of the courtroom at this time," Mom got up and held onto me as we walked out of the court.

"Well that was unexpected," I said.

"Ginny, shh," Mom said.

We walked out and waited out. When they told us that the case was going to continue to tomorrow, I wanted to go into the court and demand to continue this.

"This is getting annoying," I told mom.

"I know. But trials take a long time," She said.

"They said that I'm excused for a certain amount of days before allowing to go back to school," I told her.

"I know," Mom sighed.

 _Amelia's P.O.V_

I walked inside Matt and Foggy's office to see only Foggy inside.

"Hi, Foggy," I said.

"Hey. Where's Ginny?" Foggy asked me.

"Home. She's catching up on homework," I told him.

"What brings you here Amelia?" Foggy asked.

"I needed to talk to you or Matt or Karen," I said as I walked over.

"What's going on?" Foggy asked me.

"I'm thinking of taking Ginny and moving away," I told him.

"Is it because of Frank?" Foggy asked me. I nodded at him.

"Amelia-"

"Ginny needs a life where there's not so much drama. She needs a place to grow up safe," I told him. There was a moment of silence.

"Where did you have in mind?" Foggy asked me.

"Queens," I told him.

"That far?" Foggy asked me.

"Yeah. I want what's best for Ginny," I told him.

"I understand what you mean. Have you told her?" Foggy asked.

"No," I shook my head at him.

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure on how she'll take it," I told him.

"She's going to start high school soon. Why don't you wait until the summer? Give you time to sort everything out," Foggy asked me.

"Alright. Foggy, can we just keep this between you and me for now?" I asked him.

"Of course."

"Thank you, Foggy. I don't know what I'd do with you," I said.

"You know I'm always here for you and Ginny. We all are," Foggy told me. I smiled at him before giving him a hug.

"You're like the big brother I never had," I told him.

"And you're like the younger sister I've never had," Foggy told me. I smiled up at him before pulling away from the hug.

"I'll see you later, Foggy," I said.

"Tell Ginny I said hi," Foggy said.

"Will do, Foggy."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:** _ **Heartbreaks**_

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

I was able to stay home for two more days. I had caught up with homework and everything for school. I sat with mom as we watched Frank's colonel talk about Frank. I looked at Frank a few times. I know there's good in him.

We watched as they then showed Franks previous injury. I shifted in my seat a bit. I watched as Foggy talked to the doctor.

"You killed my dad! I don't give a shit what you've been through!" I jumped in my seat as I looked over at some boy who was emotional at the moment.

"Order! Order in the court!" The judge said.

"You killed him! I saw him in his coffin."

"Please remove that young man now."

"He was my dad, and now he's gone!"

The boy walked out making me look back at Frank. He looked at my mom and I before turning back around.

"I'm now instructing each and every one of you to disregard that outburst and to not let it influence your opinions on this case," The judge told the jury.

 _Amelia's P.O.V_

I leaned against the wall as I looked at Frank. They allowed me to have only thirty minutes with him.

"Did you really kill all those people?" I asked him.

"I did."

"I can't judge you right now," I told him.

"Why not?"

"Because I know you. Back in high school, you had a soft side. After I found out that you had a family, you still have a soft spot. Then the way you act with Ginny, I know there's good in you somewhere," I told him.

"How is she?" Frank asked me.

"She's good," I nodded.

"Amelia-"

"Frank, I loved you. I could feel myself fall in love with you again until you got arrested," I told him. Frank looked up at me.

"Amelia, I love you too," Frank told me.

"I'm thinking of moving away. Take Ginny and leave," I told him.

"Where to?" Frank asked me.

"I'm not sure," I told him.

"If you and Ginny leave, at least you're more safe there than here," Frank told me.

"I know there's good in you. Ginny knows there's good in you. Don't let her down. That's the last thing I need right now," I told him.

"I promise," Frank said. I nodded before walking out.

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

The next day, Matt showed up for court. I was a little surprised at this.

"Counsel, we about ready?" The judge said.

"Uh, one more moment, your Honor," Foggy told her. They started to talk for about a minute until the judge got a little impatient.

"Counsel?" The judge asked.

"Yeah. Uh, Your Honor, the Defense would like to call Frank Castle to the stand," Matt said, standing up.

"Bailiff, bring in the defendant, please," The judge said. Frank walked in with a tieless suit. People started to protest a little. Mom and I stayed silent as we watched.

"Order!" The judge yelled. Everyone started to quiet down a bit.

"Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The officer told Frank as he held the bible. Frank's hand was on it.

"Yeah," Frank said.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Frank Castle.

"Mr. Castle, you've been charged with multiple capital crimes. Been called a killer incapable of empathy or remorse," Matt started.

"Hmm. Yeah. So I hear."

"Frank... May I call you Frank?" Matt asked him.

"Yeah."

"Frank, we've heard a lot about neuro-chemistry and psychology, and all things unfolding, scientifically and otherwise, inside your brain. But I just have one question I want to ask: What happened that day? The day your family was so tragically killed. It's okay, Frank. I understand, it's difficult," Matt said.

"Do you? Do you understand? 'Cause I don't think you understand shit," Frank said.

"I'd like permission to treat the witness as hostile, Your Honor?"

"Granted."

"All right, Frank. You don't want to tell us? I'll tell you. I'm gonna tell you exactly what kind of man you are. You're the kind of man this city needs. Because, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we all know this city needs help. Needs it now. Not tomorrow, not next week, not when the day comes, when the corruption that Wilson Fisk left in his wake is flushed out for good, and the police force is finally back on its feet. We need it now. 'Cause this city's been sick. And the cops, they can't fix it alone, they need - We all need men and women who are willing to take the fight themselves. The kind of people who risk their lives so that we can walk safe at night in our own neighborhoods. The ones our esteemed District Attorney here is trying so hard to destroy. New York needs these people. We need heroes," Matt stated. People started to clap while some protested a little.

"Order," The judge said.

"The help they offer and the hope that they provide. Frank Castle wanted to help, but he took it too far. He shot people, he killed people. It's against the law. And he broke that law many, many times. Now, I don't like him any more than you do, but here's the thing, he's not a common criminal. He's not malicious in intent. Frank Castle is actually a good man. He just - He doesn't know the difference between right and wrong anymore. And he doesn't need punishment for that. He needs help. Our help. That's the kind of man Frank Castle is. And now, you have to decide what kind of jury you want to be. No further questions, Your Honor," Matt said.

"Your, uh Your Honor? Can I say something?" Frank asked her.

"You may," She said.

"You know those, uh. Those people? The ones I put down, the people I killed? I want you to know that I'd do it all again. This is a circus, all right? It's a charade, it's an act. It's bullshit about how crazy I am," Frank started. I stared in shock. I could feel myself get scared a little.

"Language."

"I ain't crazy! I'm not crazy. Okay? I know what I did.I know who I am. And I do not need your help. I'm smack-dab in the middle of my right goddamn mind, and any scumbag, any any lowlife, any maggot piece of shit that I put down, I did it -because I liked it!" Frank said. I stared in horror for what he was saying.

"Order!"

"Hell, I loved it! I'm sittin' here, I'm I'm just itching. I'm itching to do it again. And you think what, you think you're gonna send me to a nuthouse? Some doctor, they're gonna get me to stop from doing what I want to do? Well, that ain't happening! Not on my watch! You people, you call me the Punisher, ain't that right? The big bad Punisher," Frank yelled. I looked up at my mom before looking back at Frank. I got up from my seat and ran out.

"Ginny!" I heard my mom call out.

I ran outside the courthouse with tears. I leaned against the column for support. I felt a hand on my shoulder making me look up. I saw my mom standing there with her stuff.

"Let's go now," Mom told me. I nodded at her before we walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:** _ **Visits with Amelia**_

 _Amelia's P.O.V_

Ginny was at school while I was back at work. I leaned over the counter, my head in my hands. The diner wasn't so busy today. A few customers were in today. Foggy walked inside the diner making me look up at him.

"Hi, Foggy," I said.

"Hey, Amelia," He said sitting in front of me.

"What can I get you?" I asked him, standing up a little more straight.

"Just coffee," Foggy said. I nodded at him before getting his coffee. I placed it in front of him before leaning over again.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine. How are you and Ginny?" Foggy asked me.

"Ginny was heartbroken after the trial but she's okay now," I told him.

"How's the moving away thing?" Foggy asked me. I looked up at him and shrugged.

"I'm still looking. Ginny still has no idea," I told him.

"She's not going to like moving away from here. Especially away from Matt," Foggy said.

I've always noticed the bond between Matt and Ginny. Somehow, no matter what happened, they were always close. Even when Ginny was born, she was always attached to Matt. That's why I made him her god father.

"I was thinking that we can still live in New York but not here. After what happened, I need her away from all this," I told him.

"I understand."

"How's your firm now?" I asked him.

"We're not in a good state right now, honestly," Foggy told me.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked him.

"Not really," Foggy said.

"Can't blame you. I wouldn't want to talk about it either," I tell him.

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

Mom was still at work but allowed me to go home without her. I read over the message on my mom's yearbook.

 _My dearest Amelia,_

 _After all this, we will be two different people. You will be in college studying something that'll make a living while I will be in the military. I can never forget the things you've done for me from the past three years I've known you. I know you want to try to stay together after school but I don't want you to wait for me to come back. We won't be sure if I do come back. Amelia, I don't want you to stay alone forever. You're going to meet someone, fall in love, get married, have kids who will be just as amazing as you, and live your life out. I'll always love you, Amelia. Remember that._

 _Frank Castle_

I closed the book before putting it back into the bookshelf. I leaned out against the window as I stared outside.

 _Amelia's P.O.V_

It was midnight and Ginny was asleep. Before I could go straight to bed, I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it.

"Frank?" I asked in shock.

"Hi, Amelia," He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him in a low voice.

"I had to come see you," He told me. I heard a door open making me pull him inside. I shut the door and locked it.

"Frank, how are you even here? You're supposed to be in jail," I told him.

"I know but something came up," Frank told me.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"A stupid offer was made," Frank told me.

"Frank, you can't be here," I told him.

"I know but I had to see you. Make sure that you're alright," Frank said.

"As much as I hate to say this, you have to go. You need to leave," I said. Frank gave me a nod. Understanding what I meant.

"You and Ginny should leave," Frank told me.

"That's what I'm trying to do for us," I told him.

"Queens," Frank told me.

"What?" I asked confused on what he said.

"Queens. Good place to live," Frank said before walking out my door.

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

I listened from my door as I heard everything mom and Frank said. I leaned against the door thinking about everything at this point. What the hell have my mom and I got into?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:** _ **The Kidnapping**_

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

"I think my school's gonna have to relocate me," I told my mom. School didn't want me back, in fear of endangering other students.

"Ginny, we need to talk," Mom told me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"With everything going on, I think we should move to a different city," Mom said.

"Are you serious? Away from Foggy, Matt, and Karen?" I asked her.

"Ginny-"

"How long were you thinking of doing this?" I asked her, crossing my arms.

"A while," Mom sighed.

"I want to be with Matt right now," I told her.

"Ginny, you can't keep running to Matt for everything," Mom said.

"He's my godfather," I told her.

"I know that but he can't take care of you here. You're in danger here," Mom told me. I crossed my arms before shaking my head at her.

The next day, I spent most of my time in the library. I read through a lot of law books for no reason. I just needed to excuse myself from going home. I needed time away from everything. I couldn't deal with any of this anymore.

"Excuse me, the library is about to close. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," The librarian told me.

"Oh okay," I nodded.

"I saw you read a lot of those law books. Are you interested in becoming a lawyer?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure. I'm debating on that still," I told her.

"With all that dedication of reading those books, I say you could be a great lawyer," She winked at me.

I grabbed my backpack before walking out the library. I took the long way home. As I walked along the sidewalk, I heard something that didn't sound like fireworks. Walking over to the scene, I noticed a gang with guns and aiming over. I slowly backed up before hitting something or someone behind me. I slowly turned around to see a man standing there.

"Lost little girl?" He asked me.

"No. I just took a wrong turn," I said trying to leave.

"What did you see?" He asked me.

"I have to go," I told him. He grabbed my wrist making me look at him.

"Please let me go," I begged.

"You've seen too much," He said before dragging me away.

"No. No. No! Help me! Someone!" He covered my mouth before picking me up and carrying me away.

 _Amelia's P.O.V_

I waited for Ginny to come home but she never came. I went downstairs to find her but didn't see anyone. I walked outside to the sidewalk and looked around. I called Matt hoping he would pick up.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Matt, have you heard from Ginny?" I asked him.

"No, why? What's wrong?"

"She hasn't been home yet and I need to know if she's with you," I told him.

"No. Have you tried Foggy or Karen?" Matt asked me.

"No. I'm going to right now. Please, if you hear from her, please tell her to call me," I told him.

"Of course, Amelia."

I called up Foggy or Karen but they didn't know where she was at either. I started to panic. I called Matt once more and he answered.

"Did you find her?"

"No. I can't find her. I'm so worried Matt. What if something bad happened?" I said about to cry.

"Don't think like that Amelia. We'll find her," Matt told me.

"I can't lose her too," I told him.

"We all can't lose her," Matt told me.

"Matt, I need you right now," I tell him. I felt tears fall from my eyes as I looked around.

"I'll be right over."

I paced around my living room until I heard a knock on the door. I rushed over to see Matt there.

"Matt. Oh thank god," I said before hugging him tightly.

"What happened?" Matt asked me.

"She's been out this whole day. I think it's because she wanted to be alone for a while and she never answered my calls and I don't have any idea on where she is," I told him.

"It's going to be okay. I promise you that we'll find her," Matt told me.

"I can't lose Ginny, Matt," I told him.

"We'll find her. I promise," Matt told me as he held my hand.

Matt left so he could tell his cop buddy that Ginny was missing. I sat on the couch, hoping that Ginny would come back but nothing. I heard tapping from my window making me look over to see Frank. I quickly rushed over to open the window for him.

"Frank, I'm so glad to see you," I say before hugging him.

"What's going on?" Frank asked me.

"Ginny's missing and I have no idea where she is," I told him.

"Ginny? Where was the last time you saw her?" Frank asked me.

"When I walked her to her school bus. Frank, I'm so scared," I told him.

"I promise you that I will look for her. I won't stop at nothing until Ginny is back here with you," Frank told me. I nodded before he held onto me once more. What would I do without Ginny?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:** _ **The Search for Ginny**_

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, shaking in fear. The men didn't say anything as they dragged me. I had never felt so helpless in my life.

I felt myself get put into a room before they removed the bag over my head. I looked around to see that I was in some room that wasn't so clean.

"What are you planning to do to me?" I asked them.

"We'll figure something out," One of the men said before walking out. They slammed the door shut causing me to flinch. I looked around before hugging my knees to my chest. I want to go home and go far away from here. I should've understood my mom on why she wanted to leave.

 _Amelia's P.O.V_

"We're looking for your daughter," The officer told me.

"Are you? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" I asked him.

"Amelia. Stop," Foggy said. I put my head in my hands as I let out a sigh.

"We're going to do the best we can," The officer said before getting up and walking out of my apartment.

"Amelia, we can't lose hope right now," Foggy told me.

"Foggy, I can't lose Ginny. What would I do without her?" I asked him.

"It's going to be alright, Amelia. Look, Karen, Matt, and I are going to be taking shifts on watching over you. We'll help you find Ginny and make sure you won't die from alcohol poisoning," Foggy told me.

"Thank you so much Foggy," I said before hugging him.

 _Matt's P.O.V_

I tried to listen for Ginny. I prayed that she was still alive and hopefully not harmed. I thought about who would want to kidnap her. Gangs came up to my mind but even then, it wouldn't be worth it.

"What are you doing here red?" I heard Frank asked me. I turned over to him.

"Trying to find someone. You?"

"Same," He grumbled.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked him. I knew the answer.

"What's it to you?"

"Maybe I can help," I offered. Frank let out a dry laugh.

"Yeah right."

"Maybe you can help me then," I said, trying to have him team up with me.

"Me help you? I don't think so," Frank told me.

"I'm looking for a girl name Ginny," I told him. Frank stayed quiet.

"Ginny?"

"Yes. I heard she was kidnapped. Her mother is pretty devastated," I told him.

"Yeah," Frank muttered.

"Will you help me?" I asked him. Frank stayed quiet again. I waited calmly for his answer.

"Yeah."

"Good."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:** _ **Finding the Clues**_

 _Amelia's P.O.V_

I went to the library to see if they had seen Ginny last night. Karen came with me since it was her turn to watch over me. I went to the librarian who looked over at me.

"Did you see this girl here yesterday?" I asked showing a picture of Ginny.

"Oh yes. She was sitting alone reading all these law books," She said.

"Did you happen to see what direction she walked when she left the library?" I asked.

"I think she walked left," The librarian told me.

"Left?" Karen asked.

"Mhm."

I looked over at Karen before letting out a sigh. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"That's the long way home," I tell her.

"It is?"

"Yes."

We quickly walked out before following the long way back to my apartment. I saw a police car by an alleyway making me rush over.

"Amelia!" Karen said.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"Ma'am I'm going to need you to step back please," The officer told me.

"Is that my daughter? The one who's missing?" I asked. I hoped that it wasn't.

"Can't you just tell her a yes or a no so that she can ease her mind just a little?" Karen asked me. The officer looked at me and Karen.

"No. It's not," He told me.

"Ginny's still out there and I have to go find her," I tell Karen.

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

I woke up when the door slammed open. I moved closer to the corner as I looked up at the men walking over.

"Get up," He told me. I scurried up before crossing my arms.

"What are you going to do with me now?" I asked.

The man grabbed a black bag before covering me again. I felt them grab my arm as they dragged me over.

I had no idea where we were going. However, I knew we were by the docks as soon as I smelled the salty water. I felt the men drag me onto a boat before taking me to the lower levels. They took off my bag making me look up at them.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked.

"You're a brave one aren't you?" One of the men asked me.

"We 're all going to have to face death at one point," I tell him. The man let out a chuckle.

"Keep this one alive. She can be useful," The man told me.

 _Amelia's P.O.V_

I sat on my kitchen table as I thought about Ginny. I hoped that she was alive and okay. I heard a knock on my door making me walk over to open it.

"Hi, Matt," I say.

"Hey, Amelia," Matt said.

"Come on in," I said, moving to the side to let him inside.

"Still no sign of her?" Matt asked me.

"No," I said softly.

"You're going to get her back, Amelia," Matt told me.

I sat on the couch which he followed. I leaned against him as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I found out that she took the long way home. She must've gotten kidnapped from that route," I tell him.

"The long way home?"

"Yeah. When she's at the library, we turn right when we walk out cause that's the faster route. When you turn left, you past this alleyway close by and take so many turns. I feel so bad that we had that fight now," I said.

"I know she regrets the fight as well," Matt said. I nodded before looking at the TV.

 _Matt's P.O.V_

When night came around, I gave Frank a message to meet me up by the library roof.

"What's the plan red?" Frank asked me as he came up onto the roof.

"Look for any gang related people. I hear that Ginny's family had no bad blood with anyone," I tell him.

"Yeah they didn't. So, any good reason why we're on top of a library," Frank said.

"I got information that Ginny went left when it's faster to have gone right," I tell him.

"That alleyway by the left side is normally for drug deals or other businesses," Frank told me.

"We better go," I tell him.

We went to the alleyway where I saw some gang members there.

"Hey!" Frank shouted as we started to close on them.

"Where's the girl?" I asked.

"Who?"

One of the boys tried to attack me but I got them first. I pushed them to the wall before Frank aimed his gun at them.

"Where's the girl!" Frank shouted.

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid! Where is she?" Frank asked.

"What girl?" One man asked.

"The one who was claimed missing. The one who was in this alley the other night," I tell him.

"I don't know!"

"You better knew something," Frank threatened.

"I know that some guys took someone last night," One man said.

"Who were the guys?" I asked them.

"Some dealers," The guy tells me.

"Give us their contacts. Now," I said. As soon as Frank and I got the information, the men ran off.

"That ought to scare them off," Frank aid.

"Let's just go," I said.

One step closer to finding Ginny now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:** _ **Torture**_

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

I felt like a slave. I did so many things, I was tired out. I couldn't stop however. I tried to stack something on top of a shelf only to have the whole case fall on me. I groaned in pain as I managed to get out.

"Get up!" I heard.

"Gee, I thought I'd just sit on the floor," I said. I shut my eyes quickly as I was stupid to say something snarky.

"What the hell did you say?" I heard.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Didn't sound like nothing," The man said.

"It was a mistake," I tell him.

"Just like you," The man said before hitting me. I fell onto the floor again making me sigh. This was the fifth time they hit me.

"Go back to your room!" They told me. I ran off to the room before sitting by the corner again. I wanted to leave this wretched place and go home. I wished I'd never had gotten into a fight with my mom.

 _Amelia's P.O.V_

I sat on the couch tired. I haven't had gotten enough sleep for the past couple days. I wanted to sleep but every time I did, I had a nightmare about Ginny. There was a knock on my door making me go over and open it.

"Jesus, Amelia. You need to sleep," Frank told me.

"You sure know how to woo a girl," I say before walking back inside.

"Amelia, when was the last time you slept?" Frank asked me.

"I don't know," I said.

"Amelia-"

"I'm sorry I can't sleep because I'm worried about my daughter who is somewhere God knows where," I tell him. Frank pulled me close to him.

"I'm trying to find her for you, Amelia," Frank said.

"Thank you, Frank," I said, wrapping my arms around him. I felt him kiss the top of my head as I held onto him.

"I have to go. I'll see you later," Frank told me.

"Please be careful," I said.

"I promise," Frank said before leaving my apartment.

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

I was cleaning up some room in the boat until the boat rocked to the left, causing some things to fall. I walked over to pick them up until I saw a long rusty nail. I looked around before putting it into my pocket. I stood up before finishing cleaning up.

When I was back in my room, I sat in the corner until I heard the door open. I looked up to see some guy I've never seen before walk in.

"So, you're the girl who's been doing the chores around here," The man told me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just to talk," He said.

"I don't want to talk to you," I said a little disgusted.

"Why are you by the corner?" The man asked.

"Because I know that no one would grab me from behind," I told him.

"Paranoid much?"

"You a-holes did kidnapped me," I said.

"How old are you?" The man asked me.

"Thirteen," I tell him.

"I see," The man said getting closer.

"Get the hell away from me," I tell him.

"You know you're a very beautiful girl," He said.

"Stay away from me you pervert!" I tell him.

I heard gunshots outside making me and the man look over at the door. He looked at me before grabbing his gun out. He walked out of the room quickly. I heard more gunshots causing me to run over and close the door. I hoped that it was my ticket out of this hell hole.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two:** _ **Finding Ginny**_

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

I heard the door open making me close my eyes. I felt a hand on me, causing me to flinch.

"Hey. Hey. It's alright," I heard. I looked up hesitantly to see some guy in a mask and Frank.

"Frank?" I asked in shock.

"Ginny," Frank said, coming over to hug me. I hugged him back as it felt nice to be with someone I knew.

"Did they touch you in any way?" Frank asked me.

"Almost. Until they heard you guys. They did beat me when I got too smart with them," I hiccupped a bit.

"Come here. We're taking you home," Frank told me. I held onto him as we walked out. I saw some men come in making me hold onto Frank tighter.

"Cover your ears, Ginny," I shut my ears with the palms of my hands as Frank and the other guy started to fight the other people.

I felt someone grab me making me scream. Frank and the other guy turned around to see me being held hostage.

"Stop. Or she'll get it," I heard the man say. I felt a knife held against my neck. I looked at Frank in worry.

"We'll let you go. Just give us the girl," The man in the mask said. His voice was very familiar.

"No. We will both leave together. If one of you follows, you'll get it," The man said. I put my hands down to my pocket and felt the nail in my pocket. I slowly got it out and looked at Frank.

"Frank, just listen to him," I said.

"What?"

"Just do it," I assured him.

The man started to pull us back before going through a door. He let me go and turned me around. The knife was pointed towards my back.

"Go," I started to walk before speeding up a bit.

"Not so fast there," He said, grabbing my hair. I turned around and cut his hand with the rusty nail.

"What the-"

I kicked him down and jabbed the nail into his leg. I jumped over him and ran back.

"Frank!" I yelled. I saw Frank and the mask man come over in a hurry. I wrapped my arms around Frank as I was terrified on what was happening.

"I want to go home," I told him.

"And you will. Red, take her home. I'll finish this off," Frank said.

"What about you?" I asked him. I pulled away from my hug to look up at him.

"Kid, just go. Go back to your mom and get out of Hell's Kitchen. Alright?" Frank said.

"Frank," I said.

"Here," He gave me his dog tag before kissing my head.

"Go!"

"Come on," The man in the mask said. We started to head out of here but I started to feel tired. When we finally made it outside to the cool air, I stopped a bit.

"I can't keep going," I told the man in the mask.

"We're almost there," The man told me. I looked up at him as I finally recognized his voice.

"Matt. I know it's you," I told him. Matt stared at me for a while.

"How did you know?"

"The voice. The same voice you did when you used to play with me when I was younger. The same voice you used to make when you used to play monsters with me," I told him.

"You were always the smart one, Ginny."

"Does my mom know?" I asked him.

"No. She doesn't."

"You're going to keep it like that. Right?" I asked.

"Of course. Your mother had been my best friend since college," Matt told me.

"I'm really tired, Matt," I told him.

"I'll carry you," He said before picking me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I leaned my head onto his shoulder. I held onto him as my eye lids started to droop down.

"Matt."

"Yeah, kid?"

"I just wanted to go home before they kidnapped me," I tell him.

"I know. And you're about to go home," Matt told me before walking off.

"Are you taking me back home?" I asked with hope.

"No. You're hurt pretty bad. I'm going to take you to the hospital," Matt explained to me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three:** _ **Home and Safe**_

 _Ginny's P.O.V_

I woke up to see that I was in a hospital room. I looked around and saw my mom sitting on a chair.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Oh sweetie," Mom said, engulfing me into a hug. I hugged her back as she cried.

"Everything hurts a little," I told her.

"It's okay. It's okay," Mom repeated.

"I want to go home?" I told her.

"We're going to go away for a while. I don't think we should be here with all this going on," She told me.

"Okay," I nodded.

There was a knock on the door and mom went to go open it. I saw Foggy and Karen walk in with some small gifts.

"Hey, you're awake," Foggy smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Karen asked me.

"Sore," I told them.

"I got you your favorite," Foggy said holding up a cupcake.

"Thank you Foggy," I smiled.

"Where's Matt?" Mom asked them.

"I'm here," I heard Matt said. I looked over to see Matt walk in.

"Hi, Matt," Mom said, giving him a hug.

"How is she?" He asked.

"I'm good," I told him.

"Do you need anything sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Can I have some water and some food?" I asked her.

"I'll go down and get some," She said.

"I'll join you," Karen said, following mom.

"Foggy maybe you should go as well," Matt told him.

"Alright."

Once everyone left, I looked over at Matt. I knew he couldn't see me but I had so many questions for him.

"You look normal," I told him.

"Did you tell your mom?"

"I will never tell her," I told him.

"That's good," Matt told me. I stared at him for a bit.

"How long were you saving people?" I asked.

"For a while."

"Did you bring that man into jail? The bald, scary dude?" I asked him.

"Fisk? Yeah."

"Who else knows about you being a crime fighter?" I asked.

"Foggy."

"Foggy knows?" I asked surprised.

"Yes."

"Can I help you in some way?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Really?" I asked, hopefully.

"You can help by keeping this a secret and you and your mom move away from here," Matt told me.

"Boo. I don't want to do that," I told him.

"It's for-"

"Our safety," I finished for him.

"Ginny, you and your mother are now in danger. You both need to get out of here now," Matt told me.

"If we leave, what happens to you? To Foggy? To Karen? To Frank?" I asked him.

"We'll be fine, Ginny. I think it's best for your mom and you to live somewhere else," Matt told me.

"I don't want to leave," I frowned.

"Ginny, your mom was in tears. She barely slept or ate when you were gone," Matt told me.

"But you saved me," I told him.

"I can't do that forever," Matt told me.

"You and Frank could teach me how to fight," I told him.

"If I taught you, that still wouldn't be enough," Matt explained to me.

"Matt. I don't want to leave," I said.

"I don't want you or your mom to go either but this is for the best. I promise," Matt told me.

"Okay."

He walked over and kissed my head. I saw everyone come back making me smile a little at them. They gathered around my bed before mom gave me some water.

"Thanks mom," I smiled softly.

"I found this lovely apartment and there's this school you can go to which has a great education system," Mom said.

"Wow mom. That sounds great," I said.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** _ **Goodbyes**_

 _Amelia's P.O.V_

Tonight, was our last night in Hell's Kitchen. Most of our things were at the new apartment. Foggy and Karen helped me move boxes to the new apartment. Ginny wanted to be with Matt for a bit before we had to leave. I

was still going to own the diner, but I wouldn't be working in it anymore. I was going to work as a bank teller for the mean time. I sat outside in the fire escape for one last time. I heard someone coming down making me look up.

"Hey, Amelia," Frank said.

"Hi Frank," I say.

"Can we talk?" He asked. I looked back at Ginny who was asleep. I looked back up at Frank before nodding.

"Let's go on the roof," I tell him.

We went up to the roof where I saw by a vent. I looked up at Frank who leaned against something.

"How's Ginny?" He asked me.

"She's doing better now," I tell him.

"Good. I'm glad she's safe with you," Frank told me.

"I hate to leave this place," I said looking around.

"It's for the best Amelia. You and Ginny deserve a safer life," He tells me.

"Mhm. Maybe one day, I'll take Ginny and we can move somewhere in the West Coast or in the middle of the country. Somewhere where we can be safer and start off a place that's new," I tell him.

"When you do, send me a post card," Frank said.

"You can join us," I tell him.

"No. I can't," Frank told me.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"As much as I want to be with you both, there's still a lot to finish off here," Frank told me.

"Did you save Ginny that night?" I asked him.

"I had help."

"Thank you, Frank. Tell your acquaintance that I said thank you for finding Ginny," I tell him.

"I'm surprised you didn't refer to them as my friend," Frank said.

"Frank, you rarely get along with people," I tell him.

"You always knew me," Frank chuckled.

"Frank, we were always there from the ups and downs. Nothing had changed when I found you again," I tell him.

"I wanted to give you something before you and Ginny left," Frank said.

"What?"

"This," Frank took out an envelope before handing it out to me.

I hesitantly took the envelope from him. I looked inside of it to see cash inside. I looked up at Frank.

"This doesn't feel right," I mumbled.

"Amelia- "

"I appreciate what you're doing but this- "

"It's for you and Ginny's future. I couldn't give my children a future anymore and I want to see Ginny succeed. I know how much she means to you and you still mean a lot to me, Amelia," Frank said. I walked over to him before giving him a hug.

"Thank you, Frank," I say.

"Just make sure Ginny meets a nice boy, has a good future, and knows how to defend you and herself," Frank said.

"I'll make sure of it," I smiled softly. Frank pulled away from the hug.

"If you meet a nice man and I mean, a good, supportive man, Amelia. Promise me you'll move away from New York with him and go somewhere better," Frank said.

"I promise," I nodded. Frank leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"I hope to see you again, Amelia," Frank said.

"I hope to see you again as well, Frank," I tell him.

"Does Ginny still have my dog tags?" Frank asked me.

"I think she does," I said.

"Good. I want her to keep them," Frank told me.

"I'm sure she'll keep them very close to her. You and her godfather both have been the closet thing she'll ever get to a father," I tell him.

"What do you mean?"

"You have the strict and overly protective part and her godfather has the sweet and caring side," I explain to him.

"Well I'm honored to be part in her life in some way," Frank said.

"I should get back before Ginny finds out I'm gone. I'll see you soon, Frank," I tell him.

"Goodbye Amelia," Frank told me. I smiled softly before kissing his cheek. I climbed down the fire escape and to my apartment.


	25. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Ginny's P.O.V

I stared up at the apartment complex that we were about to live in now. I looked over at my mom who smiled a bit.

"You're room is bigger and we have no loud neighbors," She told me.

"I miss Matt, Foggy, Karen, and Frank," I told her.

"Me too. Hey, Matt, Foggy, and Karen promise to come by on your birthday and holidays," She told me. I nodded before grabbing some stuff from the truck.

We went inside to start our new apartment. I almost dropped my box until someone helped me. I looked up to see a cute boy standing in front of me.

"Th-Thanks," I stuttered a bit.

"No problem. Are you guys moving in?" He asked.

"Yes we are. Do you live in this complex too?" Mom asked him.

"Yeah. I live right next door," The boy said, looking over at the door on the left.

"Oh wonderful. This is my daughter Ginny," Mom said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Peter by the way," He smiled.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Do you need help?" Peter asked us.

"If you don't mind," Mom said to him.

"I'd love to help," Peter said before picking up a box.

We went inside the new apartment once mom opened the door. I put the box somewhere in the room while Peter put his box next to mine.

"So, Peter, what school do you go to?" Mom asked him.

"I'm going to Midtown High," Peter told her.

"Oh, Ginny's going to that school as well," Mom said happily.

"I'll show you around. You're going to love it there," Peter told me.

Once we were done putting the boxes inside the apartment, I was getting my room set up. I started to my books into my new bookshelf. Peter was helping me take my books out of my boxes.

"You like to read?" Peter asked me.

"Yeah," I blushed down.

"I have a friend who likes to read as well. I'll introduce you two sometime," Peter said.

"Cool," I smiled before putting more of my books away.

"So where are you from?" Peter asked me.

"I'm originally from Hell's Kitchen," I told him.

"Yikes. I heard a lot of stuff happened there," Peter told me.

"Yeah. That's why we left. My mom just opened a new diner here," I told him.

"Do you miss Hell's Kitchen?" Peter asked me.

"I miss my family over there. My godfather was there and so were my mom's friends. They were all like my family," I told him.

"I see."

"Is there anything you like to do here for fun?" I asked.

"Well we can walk around. It's not so bad of a place," Peter told me.

"Let's get more boxes," I told him.

We walked out to see my mom talking to a woman in our living room. They shared a small laugh before looking over at Peter and me.

"Oh hello kids," Mom smiled at us.

"Hey, Peter," The other woman smiled.

"Hey May. Ginny, this is my Aunt May. May, this is Ginny," Peter said.

"Is she your daughter?" May asked mom.

"Yes, she is," Mom said proudly.

"She looks so much like you," May said.

"Aw thank you," Mom said.

"Do you want to watch a movie sometime?" Peter asked me.

"A movie?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I'd like to," I tell him.

"Great! Do you want to watch it Friday?" Peter asked.

"Sure," I said.

Matt, Foggy, and Karen came for dinner the next day. We had a lot of things unpacked and thought to invite them over.

"So, how are you guys settling in?" Karen asked.

"It's great," I said.

"Ginny's got herself a little boyfriend," Mom said.

"Mom!" I said embarrassed.

"A boyfriend?" Matt asked.

"A boy who's just a friend," I tell them.

"We know, kid. Are you loving it here?" Foggy asked me.

"Yeah. It's great," I nodded.

"We're glad that you're both happy here," Karen said.

"Thank you," Mom smiled.

"So Ginny, have you decided on what you want to be when you grow up?" Foggy asked.

"Noto yet but it'll come up to me eventually," I tell them.

"Well what ever you decide to major in, we're all here for you," Matt told me.

"Thanks, Matt," I said.

"Now who wants dessert?" Mom asked.

"I do. Please tell me it's your chocolate fudge cake," Foggy said.

"Yes it is."

"Awesome," Foggy said before getting up to help her.

"I'm going to use the restroom," Karen said before walking away.

"Have you spoken to Frank?" I asked Matt once Karen was gone.

"Just once."

"How is he?" I asked.

"The same," Matt told me.

"Can you keep an eye out on him? For me and my mom?" I asked Matt.

"Of course, Ginny," Matt told me.

"Do you two want a slice?" Mom asked us.

"Yes please," I said.

"Yes. Thank you, Amelia," Matt said.

"Of course."

"Ginny, are you happy here?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. I am," I tell him.

"Good."

Later at night, I stared out at the window, thinking about the future. I stared out at the new city before lying in my bed and falling asleep.


	26. End Note

**The End**

So that is the end of this book. I was going to try to end it during the summer, but I kept pushing it back so my fault. Anyway, thank you all for reading this fanfiction. It meant a lot to me, knowing that there were people reading this fanfic. Thank you all again for reading this and enjoy life to the fullest!


End file.
